


Theater of Touch

by Kaworu



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a world none of them expected. Lives change, the Wraith are on a killing spree, but some things can bloom even in this mess. Set post-Enemy at the Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theater of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SGA Secret Santa 2010 (pinch hit)
> 
> Beta: skaredykat

"Not too tight?" There was concern in Radek's voice, and Evan tugged at his restraints just to set his lover at ease. The ropes held well -- Evan's hands couldn't go more than a few inches off the bed -- but didn't feel like they cut off his circulation, so he nodded at Radek with a smile.

They were both naked, crammed on Evan's narrow bed, Evan's hands tied securely above his head. Radek squinted at him, his glasses off.

"I'm good," Evan said.

"Alright then." Radek took a strap of black material that had been someone's BDUs at one point. "Safewords as usual, yes?" he asked, and at Evan's nod he tied the material to carefully cover Evan's eyes.

The bed dipped with a soft creak as Radek settled at Evan's side, and Evan held his breath. It was part of their routine, waiting. A few minutes were spent in complete silence, neither of them moving, and Evan knew he was supposed to relax, but he could never quite manage it -- too wound up from his long, draining days. This time, however, Evan could feel his mind drift, too exhausted from being constantly alert.

***

As he drifted, he found himself still in his quarters in Atlantis, but a few months earlier. He remembered the chill -- the room had been colder then, environmental controls still out of commission, but all of them had been all too happy to come back home after weeks spent under the Cheyenne Mountain.

Evan had been nearly falling down exhausted after a particularly hard mission, evacuating the remains of a city after a massive Wraith attack.

He was too tired to even lift a hand and thought he'd fall asleep instantly, but as soon as he'd closed his eyes, sprawled on his bed, the images of the day's events had flooded his mind.

*~*

The town had been an affluent suburb once. Now it was in ruins. Pieces of rubble were all over the once neat, almost polished, streets, and a broken fountain stood, lopsided and lonely, in the middle of a square. Carefully trimmed trees were burned and shredded around it, blackened branches falling on the remains of equally burned park benches.

Evan gestured for his marines -- words seemed inappropriate in the middle of this destruction, even if they were simple orders -- and they made their way across the square, gravel crunching under heavy combat boots.

Thus far their search for survivors had been fruitless; all they'd seen were corpses scattered on the streets and in the park square they were crossing. The mute terror on the forcibly aged faces, the torn-open shirts, and the ugly scars left by Wraith hands left no doubt the bodies had been fed on.

His team moved past the bodies. There was no time to mourn when, with any luck, there would still be people to save. Which proved true as soon as they exited the park.

Evan held his fist up when he heard a sound. The marines froze obediently, and Evan listened. 

There it was -- a high-pitched voice in the distance, going hoarser with every scream. Evan gestured again and the marines fanned out, searching what looked like a shopping street, broken window-glass scattered everywhere.

"Sir! Over here!" Johnson, one of the marines, called from the remains of a small building, probably a fashionable clothes boutique if the fancy sign that was thrown halfway across the street and a broken mannequin in colorful torn rags were anything to go by.

"What have you got, Corporal?" Evan asked as he made his way to the wreckage.

Johnson didn't have to answer as they both heard the desperate voice, completely hoarse now, from under a fallen wall.

"Hang on in there," Evan called as he and Johnson strained to move a piece of the broken wall, groaning from exertion.

The girl they uncovered looked no older than eighteen. Her long straight hair was tangled with pieces of dirt and debris stuck in it, her bright pink top stained with red, and her lower body was pinned down by a large section of concrete.

"Hang on," Evan said again, and the look of relief on the young face covered by grayish tear tracks was more painful than the dead bodies they'd seen in the park. Because those corpses didn't care anymore, while this girl had to live with the consequences.

"Are you going to save me?" she asked shakily.

Evan smiled at her as Johnson called other marines over. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessica," the girl answered, looking at Evan as if in a trance. She was going into shock, he realized.

"We are going to save you, Jessica," Evan answered, as reassuring as he could manage.

"What about my boyfriend? Will you save him too?" she asked, face going hopeful. "My boyfriend Matt is still out there. I was supposed to meet him for lunch in the parkÖ."

"What does your boyfriend look like?" Evan asked, because he had to keep her talking, couldn't let her slip away now.

"He's... about five feet nine, light brown hair, brown eyes." Jessica looked at Evan expectantly.

"I'll see what we can do," he said, giving her a firm nod despite his sinking feeling. There had been no survivors near the park.

*~*

Evan winced as his door chimed late that evening, pulled out of his thoughts. His head was pounding, and he still wasn't sure if he could lift a finger, but Evan was actually glad of the distraction. He thought his door open, not even bothering to ask who his visitor was.

"Are you alright?" It was Radek, concern in his voice.

"'m fine, considering," Evan mumbled without opening his eyes.

The door whooshed closed, and Evan heard soft footfalls before the side of his mattress dipped.

"You look awful," Radek said, and there was a hand on Evan's head.

"Feel worse," Evan answered with a feeble attempt at a smirk.

Radek made a "hmph" noise and carded his fingers through Evan's hair.

"Kiss it better?" Evan asked, and this time he was almost sure the smirk was a success.

Radek chuckled, and a moment later there was a soft touch of his lips to Evan's.

"Better?" he murmured after a moment.

"Not sure yet." Evan cracked his eyes open in time to see Radek taking off his glasses.

"Then I'll have to make you sure." He leaned in, and Evan lifted his head a little to meet him.

Radek kept the kisses slow, taking his time to explore Evan's mouth, soothing and comforting. He curled his hand under Evan's neck to support him, and dipped even further, half lying across Evan.

"You are too tense," he murmured against Evan's lips, and Evan could hear the frown in Radek's voice.

"Sorry, can't help it," Evan murmured back, and moved closer to kiss Radek, his tongue sliding across Radek's lips.

Radek opened up readily, and Evan basked in the velvety slide of their tongues, a soft noise of appreciation coming from the back of his throat.

Radek pulled back after a minute with a final nip at Evan's lower lip. "You are most definitely far too tense," he said.

Evan sighed. "I can't relax with all of... this... going on." He opened his eyes and was met with a frown. "I have to be in control."

"Not here," Radek answered. "Not with me," he added, softer.

"I know," Evan said, solemnly. "I just... can't give it up."

Radek's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "I think I know what can help you," he said and looked Evan straight in the eyes.

***

The first touch was unexpected, and Evan tugged at his restraints. 

It was always unexpected, no matter how many times they did it. It wasn't even a touch, just body heat sliding over Evan's shoulder, and he shivered. The heat was gone, and a few seconds passed before it reappeared, this time over Evan's knee, followed by a quick actual touch of a fingertip to Evan's collarbone. 

Evan's brain raced as it tried to predict, anticipate the next point of contact, but he could never quite grasp it. A palm on his wrist, a slide of warmth over his side, a breath on his forehead -- the touches came quicker, randomly, and when he felt a forearm pressing down across both of his feet, Evan's mind gave up and let him just feel.

Unfortunately it meant that this time, too, his mind found time to bring up a batch of memories.

***

Evan pulled off his vest and threw it to a bench before taking a fresh uniform from his temporary SGC locker. He was moving on autopilot, natural responses closed off, blocked until he could find a secure corner to crawl into. If there was one left.

They'd lost Washington. 

Evan could still see the charred ruins of the White House. None of the staff had been able to get away -- there had been no time for evacuation as the Hiveship launched a sneak attack while they were still mourning the loss of the Control Chair.

He hadn't been there during the initial attack. But several hours afterwards, when his team had finally joined the fight, the sky was still full of darts, their whine sickeningly familiar. Evan had taken personal pleasure in shooting round after round from his P-90 until one of them -- flying insolently low, as if the pilot was making a victory lap -- sprouted smoke from its rear and crashed a minute later. 

The explosion had nearly blinded Evan, and his ears were still ringing. He had been issuing and following orders on pure instinct, vision blurred and hearing close to nil, but they had managed to push off the attack if only because the Wraith had thought there was nothing left to tear apart.

So here he was, walking out of the SGC locker room under the Mountain, so lost in thought trying to remember which quarters he'd been issued that he didn't notice the person rounding a corner until they both crash-landed on the floor.

"Sorry," he said as he scrambled to his feet, helping the other man up along the way.

"No, no, _I_ am sorry," Radek mumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I didn't look where I was going," Evan insisted. "Really sorry, doc."

"No, _I_ didn't..." Radek stopped, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well, this is awkward," Evan said, and he had to smile, couldn't not.

"I was going to the mess," Radek said, looking amused. "Join me for coffee?"

"Sure," Evan replied. He desperately needed a stronger drink, but he couldn't afford it -- Cheyenne Mountain could very well be next on the list of targets, and he had to be alert.

*~*

The chatter of the mess full of people, busy and absorbed in their own conversations, was lulling and secure. No one gave them as much as a glance or tried to listen in.

"I guess you've heard," Evan said when they were finally seated with their coffee. Evan took a sip and cringed at the cheap, sourish taste.

"I have," Radek answered and made a similar grimace at his own mouthful of the murky liquid.

There was no need to explain what they were talking about, not here at the SGC, where news travelled faster than even Atlantis jacked up on her Wormhole Drive. And not to Radek Zelenka, who simply understood.

"What are you working on?" Evan asked after a minute of tense silence, because he needed something else to think about, something to purge the sight of still bodies and charred concrete from the back of his eyelids.

Radek looked at Evan over his glasses, eyes searching for a couple of seconds, then went into a lengthy explanation of his current project, something about enhancing naquadah generators and shields.

*~*

Several hours later Evan was preparing to go to bed, ready for a long, sleepless night, when there was a tentative knock on the door of his temporary quarters.

"Who is it?" he called out. He was too tired to deal with visitors, but there were always things that couldn't wait. Still, if it wasn't urgent, Evan didn't even want to let whoever it was in.

"It's me." Radek's voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

"Wait a moment." Evan sighed as he put his pants and t-shirt back on. Radek was one person he didn't have the heart to turn away, especially after his surprisingly effective distraction in the mess earlier that day. Their chat had helped to take Evan's mind off the disastrous events, if only for a couple of hours. 

"Can I help you, doc?" he asked as he opened the door.

"May I come in?" Radek asked in turn and pushed his glasses up his nose, a nervous gesture.

Evan took a step back, then closed the door behind his guest.

Radek stopped in the middle of the room, looking uncertain.

"Doc?" Evan asked. It couldn't be anything good. He was used to the scientists being anxious and fidgety, and he could expect nothing less with the recent events, but Radek looked practically terrified. "What is it?" he asked as he walked to Radek, stopping at the edge of his personal space.

"I..." Radek cleared his throat. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Evan said and gestured to the only chair in the room. Waiting until Radek took the offer, Evan sat on the bed.

"So." Radek lifted his hand, stopped for a moment, then used it to brush the hair from his forehead. "I disabled the camera so we could talk privately," he said, meeting Evan's eyes.

Evan frowned, confused, but didn't say anything. There was something off about the situation, and he couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was.

"It could be our last chance, and I don't want to miss it."

Evan's breath caught. If Radek was saying what Evan thought he was saying.... "Radek, we can't," he said with a shake of his head. "You know we can't."

"We _couldn't_ ," Radek clarified, and he looked... desperate. "Now things are different, no? Stupid rules are no longer important, not _that_ important."

"I guess," Evan mumbled, looking down at his hands, tightly clasped, elbows pressing down on his knees. 

He wanted to go along, needed it even, but if he admitted that certain rules weren't that important anymore, he'd have to admit other things, things he didn't want to think about.

"We could..." Radek started tentatively and stopped with a gulp. "Any day," he finished.

Evan looked up, held his gaze. "We could," he agreed, and all of his carefully cultivated arguments, every rationalization he'd been using to stop himself from getting too close to Radek, flew out of the proverbial window.

Radek searched his face for a minute before moving to the bed. He started leaning in then stopped. "Is it...?" he asked.

Evan put a hand on the back of Radek's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Radek lost his balance, and they fell onto the bed, Evan letting out a strangled "umph" at the impact. He buried his hand in Radek's hair, and proceeded to kiss him, deeply and passionately.

Their legs dangled awkwardly off the edge of the bed, and soon it became uncomfortable. Evan broke the kiss with reluctance, slowly pulling away, and Radek followed him to plant another kiss on Evan's mouth.

"Wait, wait," Evan muttered against his lips.

Radek groaned unhappily.

"Come on," Evan said and wriggled out from under Radek to sprawl against the pillows. He motioned for Radek to join him.

"Good thinking," Radek murmured, his lips curling up at one side and settling himself half on top of Evan.

"These have to go," Evan said, taking off the glasses that were already hanging crookedly off Radek's face.

"Be careful with the lenses," Radek warned and took the glasses to carefully set them on the bedside table.

Evan used that moment for a sneak attack, trailing kisses along Radek's neck and up his jaw, making Radek moan. Radek clutched Evan's shoulders and practically purred as Evan continued kissing and sucking his jaw and neck.

Evan pushed and pulled until their positions were reversed, and he was lying on top of Radek who was gasping and tugging at his t-shirt. Evan quickly pulled it off, then helped Radek unbutton his own shirt, fingers tangling in their haste. The rest of their clothes followed and soon both of them lay naked, naked together at last, hands stroking whatever skin they could reach, mouths meeting and breaths mingling.

Evan pushed against Radek, his straining erection pressed between their bodies, something he'd only fantasized about before. Radek wound his legs around Evan, moaning his own appreciation, pushing back, his own hard cock rubbing along Evan's. 

It wasn't the best position, but they were both too far gone, gasping into each other's mouths in time with their thrusts, tongues meeting in the same rhythm as their groins.

Their movements became frantic, and Evan tore his mouth from Radek's to bite the junction of his shoulder and neck, groaning out his release, and after a few more thrusts Radek followed with a gasp, his fingers digging into Evan's back.

Evan slid to the side, and they lay there gasping for a few minutes, arms around each other in a loose embrace.

"I have to go," Radek said finally.

"Why?" Evan asked. He was feeling drowsy and content, and his mind couldn't supply a reason why Radek shouldn't be there with him.

"Because..." Radek poked a finger against the bridge of his nose, then made a face, looking mildly embarrassed. "Because some rules are not at the forefront anymore, but you would still get into trouble if we got caught like this. Things don't change overnight, no?"

"And you're telling me this now," Evan grumbled. "Come on, you can sneak out later. Stay." He held Radek's gaze until Radek gave an exaggerated sigh.

They shifted, getting under the covers, and Evan spooned against Radek, his chest pressed against Radek's back, their legs tangling. He kissed Radek's neck, and Radek pressed back against him, tugging at his arm until it was wrapped around Radek's middle.

***

A kiss on his shoulder startled Evan out of his reverie, and he was disoriented for a second, pure black in front of his eyes. His momentary panic passed as he remembered where he was.

"Stop thinking," Radek murmured. He slid a hand along Evan's cheek, and when it was gone, Evan leaned up, eager for the familiar warmth to return, but his bound arms didn't let him go far, and he plopped back down with an exasperated groan. Radek pecked him on the tip of his nose, and Evan wrinkled it.

"Tease," he grumbled, and was rewarded by a soft chuckle.

"And no talking," Radek said, voice stern, but Evan could imagine mirth in his eyes.

Evan sighed, willing his body to relax. A moment later a finger slid across his belly, and a hand trailed a circle on his chest. Then an arm was laid across his shoulders, grounding Evan, making him feel whole, _tangible_. There was a series of swift, light touches to his torso, and a downward stroke that ran dangerously low, barely avoiding his now-interested cock.

"Not yet," Radek whispered into his ear, and followed it by a lick to his earlobe, one hand massaging his scalp.

Evan shivered and tried to lean into the touch, but it was gone before he could press into Radek's hand.

Hands slid along Evan's arms and legs, soft and soothing, with an occasional touch elsewhere on his body, and Evan felt himself melt, finally relaxing to the point of drifting off.

***

He knew he wasn't there, not really. It felt like he was watching the whole scene from above, detached, but of course he'd been right there, in the middle of it when it had actually happened.

Evan had known something was wrong when they couldn't dial Earth. Sheppard cursed under his breath and McKay immediately started bitching in the background. It was McKay's coping mechanism, Evan knew, so he tuned McKay out, thinking frantically. Maybe they needed time for the 'gate to start functioning properly, he reasoned. Maybe it needed some calibration or... something.

In the end, they'd spent three days stuck on the Alpha site, restless and twitchy, until Colonel Carter managed to do whatever she had to for the Earth 'gate to work properly.

When they stepped through onto the ramp at the SGC, General Landry was waiting for them, looking solemn, and they didn't even have time to take off their vests before he ushered them into his office to tell them personally what had happened in the last three days.   
*~*

The bomb had gone off, but one of the Wraith had apparently noticed it and threw it off the Hive, so it exploded in the upper layers of atmosphere instead of on the ship, creating an EMP burst and taking a lot of valuable tech along with it. No one wanted to even think about the long-lasting effects of gamma radiation.

Earth's Command Chair was lost, shot down with all of Area 51, and Atlantis floated, battered and cloakless, just outside the San Francisco bay, all of her drones used up in the fight with the Hive. The Wraith had left her for "dessert," deeming Atlantis unthreatening with her weapons gone. It was their biggest mistake to date. 

Colonel Carter had managed to use the Atlantis 'gate to overload the one on the Hive, and the Wraith didn't know what hit them when a large section of their ship went up in ashes. Unfortunately, it meant the 'gate on Atlantis was destroyed as well.

For the time being, most of the Atlantis personnel were crammed into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, the only people left in Atlantis working on shields, their priority, and the most basic repairs, and Evan stifled a sigh at the prospect of being stuck here.

Evan sighed, the picture blurring before his eyes, the gray walls of Landry's office swimming, and felt himself slowly drift back to wakefulness.

***

There was a hand on his stomach, and Evan tried to lift one of his own to stroke it, frowned when his hand didn't move more than a couple of inches, and remembered his restraints.

"Welcome back," Radek murmured at his side, and a moment later he felt the soft pressure of a kiss on his lips.

Evan kissed back, but when he tried to deepen the contact, licking a line along Radek's sealed mouth, the pressure was gone. The hand stayed where it was though, and it rubbed slow circles on Evan's skin.

"Impatient," Radek chastised, and Evan opened his mouth to answer only to get a finger across his lips. "Still no talking," Radek reminded him, and there was a smile in his tone.

Evan nodded against the finger and risked a long, slow lick along the digit, which earned him a soft hiss and the bed shifting as Radek obviously rearranged himself.

"No more of this," Radek warned.

Evan nodded, aiming for an innocent look, but it was hard to project emotions with his eyes covered.

"Are you sure?" Radek asked, and Evan just nodded again, determined not to fall for such an obvious trap. "Good," Radek said, and the bed shifted again as he leaned down to place a kiss at the center of Evan's chest. 

Then Radek's lips trailed up, kissing Evan's upper chest and shoulders, sliding his hands up and down Evan's sides and settling on his shoulders as Radek took his time caressing the column of Evan's neck, lips, and tongue with a whisper of teeth. 

Evan arched under the touch, tugging at the ropes, and Radek bit at the side of his jaw. The kisses trailed further, and Evan opened up readily when Radek reached his mouth. Radek slid his hands along Evan's arms as he thrust his tongue into Evan's mouth, slow and deliberate, and Evan writhed beneath him, silently asking for more. 

Evan's cock was hard again, and he rolled his hips in search of _something_ to rub against. Radek pulled away, and after some shuffling and dipping of the bed he was sitting astride Evan, his ass right outside touching range of Evan's cock, successfully pinning him down.

"You're not in charge here," Radek said as his hands slid up Evan's stomach and chest, stopping to pinch his nipples. Evan gasped and arched again, and Radek's hands were back on his shoulders. Then his hands moved further until Radek was almost flush against Evan, and Evan moaned as he felt Radek's erection rub against his skin.

Radek sucked in a breath and dove to take Evan's mouth, plundering his mouth, hot and deep. Evan pushed up against him, and for a moment they were lost in each other until Radek pulled back. 

"Patience," he said, out of breath, and Evan wanted to answer that it wasn't _his_ patience there were trying anymore. But that would be against the rules, so he just waited as Radek shifted above him. 

Then Radek's hands were sliding along his neck, deft fingers massaging tense cords, and Evan sighed as his muscles relaxed. The fluid motions moved lower, and Radek kneaded his shoulders, removing knots Evan hadn't even realized were there. 

Another caress along Evan's neck, and then Radek's hands went lower, stroking his chest, thumbs circling his nipples until Evan arched into the touch. He moaned deep in his throat and bucked against Radek, needing more. His cock needed some assistance, and if he didn't get it soon he was going to burst.

He heard a shuffling sound as Radek retrieved a bottle of lube from the bedside table, followed by the pop of the bottle's cap. There was a squishy sound, then a click, and a few seconds later Evan felt a finger circling his opening. He relaxed the muscle, and the fingertip entered him, stretching carefully. 

Evan pushed onto it, but Radek's other hand held his hip, stilling him. "Easy," Radek warned and the finger at Evan's entrance pushed in, and he wriggled, getting used to the sensation. 

Radek gently squeezed the base of Evan's cock in time with the thrusts of his finger, and Evan moaned, trying to push in two directions at the same time. 

Suddenly he felt Radek's tongue laving the full length of his cock, making him cry out. Evan pushed up hard, feeling Radek shift his weight to pin him back down. 

Evan was close, and he had to take deep, slow, shuddering breaths to hold off his orgasm. Radek pulled off him and squeezed the base of his cock. "Not yet," he murmured, and Evan shivered, his breath coming in short gasps.

Once Evan had backed off enough he felt Radek loosening his grip on his cock. Instead he got Radek's hot mouth sucking him deep and another finger inside him. But soon the mouth was gone, the fingers withdrawing along with it. 

Evan whined at the loss, but Radek shifted them around and there was Radek's cock at his entrance.

Radek pushed in and Evan tried wrapping his legs around Radek to pull him closer. "Legs off," Radek commanded, his breathing hard and uneven, and Evan obeyed, his legs going loose at Radek's sides. 

"Good," Radek praised and stroked Evan's thigh as he gave Evan time to adjust to being filled.

Soon Radek was moving in long, slow thrusts, and it was hard not to thrust back, not to force it harder and faster.

Radek leaned forward with a groan and latched his mouth onto Evan's, kissing him deep and frantic, teeth scraping at Evan's tongue.

That was too much, sensory overload shutting Evan's brain off completely, and he moved against Radek, moaning and groaning, thrusting back with everything he'd got. Radek's hand slithered between their bodies, slick and hot, and a few touches along Evan's cock were enough to send him over the edge.

As he came down, gasping, he felt Radek stutter against him and there was a burst of warmth deep inside him as Radek came, biting at Evan's lips.

Radek's breath was still harsh as he fumbled himself off Evan to press up against his side.

"You alright?" Radek asked, slinging his arm across Evan's chest. "You can talk now," he added.

"Okay," Evan answered and frowned as Radek's hand tightened at his side. "Don't fall off there."

"Won't, I'm flexible."

"Don't I know," Evan answered with a snort.

There was a slap at Evan's shoulder, and he didn't bother stifling a grin. "So," he said. "You gonna untie me sometime today?"

"No, I am going to leave you like this as room decoration," Radek muttered as he crawled to untie Evan's hands.

Evan rolled his eyes, despite knowing the effect would be completely lost under the blindfold. As soon as his arms were free, he drew them to his chest, careful not to accidentally hit Radek, and rubbed his wrists.

"I did ask you if it was too tight," Radek said, a frown in his tone.

"'s okay," Evan answered. "I was tugging at them." He felt pins and needles in his hands as the blood circulation returned and suppressed a wince for Radek's sake.

Radek muttered something in Czech, and a moment later Evan was met with his frown, the black cloth taken off his eyes.

"Hey," Evan said softly as he put a hand on Radek's cheek. "I'm fine, really. More than fine, actually." He gave Radek a reassuring smile.

"No, no, you don't." Radek's tone was scolding, but he smiled right back, covering Evan's hand with his own. "This is about you, not me."

"Still in control, huh?" Evan teased.

"I am," Radek answered with a mock stern expression. "And you," he poked Evan in the chest, "are going to sleep."

"No objections here." Evan yawned, and then shifted to make enough room on the bed so Radek could lie down more comfortably.

"Wait here," Radek said as he leaned down to lay a soft, chaste kiss on Evan's lips.

"Not going anywhere," Evan mumbled back, eyes already drifting closed, and by the time Radek was back from the bathroom, a wet washcloth in his hands, Evan was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If one must know how geeky I am, Theater of Touch is one of relaxation techniques in Body-Oriented Psychotherapy, (c) Vladimir Baskakov. Of course, the original technique has nothing to do with sex, it even has certain rules to prevent any sexual undertones. Anyway. Its aim is, basically, to overload the conscious brain with random touch and let the client just let go and feel, and relax. Very useful for people who are always in control and can't let themselves relax. /end geekery


End file.
